


Service on the Home Front

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Historical References, Insurance, Post-Movie(s), Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the time Steve got Bucky to explain SSI benefits to a vet down at the VA, it just started being a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service on the Home Front

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

About the only people Bucky doesn’t really fuck around with are the vets down at the VA. Unlike the rest of the random jackasses who live in the Tower, they don’t have Stark’s money to make things magically happen for them, and also, most of them don’t mind if he has to stop talking every once in a while For Reasons.

They also think his knives are cool. Because his knives _are_ cool, thank you very much.

Bucky’s tolerance for the people at the VA extends, slightly, to Sam, to the degree that, if Sam comes over, and Steve’s also there, Bucky will come out of his room and tell painfully accurate summaries of how the various no-cost or low-cost health coverage programs for eligible children in New York would’ve made a hell of a difference to Stevie and, by extension, the outcome of World War II.

If Sam comes over, and Steve is not around, Bucky may or may not appear. But if he does, it’s usually with paperwork that he puts on whatever flat surface is nearest Sam but is also not within easy reaching distance. And he’ll mention a couple of names of people down at the VA, who’ve maybe had a hard time with filling out forms. And so here were some forms. That have maybe been filled out. Which now just need signatures.

Bucky would leave. And Sam will happily swear in any court you put him in that he totally does not pick up these forms, look them over, and then put them in his bag. Because he’s pretty sure the Winter Soldier got most of the personal information required for these forms (social security numbers? proof of income?) by hacking Tony Stark’s networks and ferreting it all out, which is both illegal and _damn_ impressive.

Sam’s mother raised him right, so obviously he doesn’t just give _forged government applications_ to needy vets, but… yeah, maybe he helps them crib from the things.

And anyway, if it helps people (and if keeps Bucky coming to VA…), well, maybe that’s all right too.


End file.
